<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Was this a date?' by jrn_jpg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740716">'Was this a date?'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrn_jpg/pseuds/jrn_jpg'>jrn_jpg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Pining Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you miss it they/them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrn_jpg/pseuds/jrn_jpg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has been pining after his long-term best friend Draco Malfoy since they met on move-in day three years ago and he’s finally worked up the courage to ask him on a date.</p><p>Or, the five times Harry tried to take Draco on a date and the one time Draco realised they’d been dates all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2260871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Was this a date?'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(1)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was shaking with nerves; he’d finally worked up the courage to ask Draco out after what felt like a lifetime of pining, much to the relief of Ron and Hermione (who were, by far, the only people he’d felt it safe enough to confide in).</p><p>He wasn’t quite sure how he’d done it, though. The adrenaline and nerves had been coursing through him as he’d asked, making the details a little hazy, but all he needed to remember was that Draco had said yes and now they were meeting for a drink.</p><p>Harry was sure he must be irritating everyone around him by bouncing his leg so much, but he just couldn’t help it. Draco was the man of his dreams, his soulmate, the love of his life, and Harry was allowed to be nervous before their first date, goddamnit! Checking his watch, Harry cursed his nerves making him turn up almost twenty minutes early, but it had allowed him to get a drink in before Draco arrived, and calm his nerves, even if just a little.</p><p>Harry spent his time waiting for Draco between staring intently at the door to the bar and taking sips of his pint for a bit of liquid courage. </p><p>Draco was only a little over two minutes late by the time Harry’s eyes flicked up to the door to watch him walk in, only he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Draco bloody Malfoy had brought what looked like half of their entire year with him on their date.</p><p>Instantly, the bar was filled with noise and screams and laughter of students looking for a drink on a Friday night. Harry was jostled away from his position at the bar, but he didn’t mind as he wanted to get to Draco anyway, and ask him what the hell was going on?</p><p>Luckily for him, the tell-tale silver platinum of Draco’s hair would stick out anywhere, and drew Harry to it like a moth to a flame. </p><p>‘Draco, hey! Draco!’ Harry pushed through the crowds of people, doing his best not to spill what was left of his pint or anyone else’s drinks as he arrived by Draco’s side. ‘You made it.’</p><p>‘Harry, hey!’ Draco turned and grinned at him, and Harry was struck, as always, at just how beautiful Draco was.</p><p>‘I ran into everyone on my walk down and turns out there’s a karaoke night tonight! Isn’t that great!’</p><p>‘Karaoke?’ Harry was confused.</p><p>‘Yeah! … isn’t that why you invited me out for a drink? Our infamous karaoke battles?’</p><p>‘Karaoke battles. Right. Of course, what else?’ Harry smiled back at Draco, but it didn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>Walking backward and away from Harry, Draco’s attention was already on anything but Harry. ‘Alright, well I’m just going to say hi to Pansy and Blaise and I’ll come find you in a bit for that drink, yeah? And we can do some karaoke!’</p><p>‘But what about… that drink...?’ But he was gone, and there was no hope that he would’ve heard Harry over the noise of the bar; Draco Malfoy was lost to the crowd of dancing students.</p><p>Despite what Draco had promised, Harry didn’t see much else of him for the rest of the night.</p><p>So much for a first date.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(2)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Harry, over here!’</p><p>Looking over to the opposite pavement, Harry saw Draco grinning and waving over at him. His heart grew at the sight.</p><p>His platinum hair shining in the sunlight. His icy grey-blue eyes glittering. His utterly gorgeous face split open into the widest grin Harry had ever seen. His arms… full of books?</p><p>Maybe he’d just been shopping. Draco loved shopping for books.</p><p>‘Hey, Draco!’ Harry pulled him in for a hug. When he pulled back, Draco looked a little confused but both men shook it off.</p><p>‘Shall we get a coffee, then? The sooner we get started the better.’ Draco seemed eager to get the date started - and it was <em> definitely </em> a date this time, Harry had made sure to explicitly ask Draco if he wanted to meet for coffee to get a break from all the studying they’ve been doing for their exams coming up - and really, who was Harry to not be eager, too?</p><p>‘Sure,’ he opened the door to the cafe they’d met outside of, ‘after you.’</p><p>‘Oh, such a gentleman, Potter!’ Draco laughed at him, and Harry decided he wanted to make Draco laugh for the rest of his days.</p><p>The pair walked up to the counter and had a look at the menu. Harry looked over at Draco out of the corner of his eye. <em> Right. This is a date. Come on, Potter. Time to woo your best friend </em>.</p><p>‘What, er, what do you fancy? My treat?’</p><p>Draco turned to look at him, a vaguely amused smile on his face. ‘Your treat? My, my, Potter, who knew you had all this chivalry in you? I’ll have to get the next round then.’</p><p><em> Next round </em>?! Draco was planning for a second date already?!</p><p>‘I’ll have a white chocolate mocha please,’ Draco says to the barista behind the counter.</p><p>‘Make that two.’ Harry smiles at Draco, Draco grins back.</p><p>‘That’ll be seven pounds eighty five, please. Can I take a name for the order?’</p><p>Harry gave it, and paid, and Draco went off to get them both a table.</p><p>The barista leaned over the counter at him and winked, ‘You make a cute couple, y’know.’</p><p>Harry felt his cheeks pink. ‘Thanks, keep your fingers crossed for a second date for me, then. And thanks for the coffees!’ he raised up the two mugs in mock cheers, and the barista laughed at him.</p><p>Harry made his way over to the table Draco had chosen and placed both mugs on the table, before pulling back the chair opposite Draco and sitting down.</p><p>‘Thanks, Harry. I’ll get the next lot, I promise,’ Draco said, picking up his mug of mocha.</p><p>The two boys sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, taking the first few hot sips of their drinks. Their eyes met over their cups and Draco grinned at him. ‘I saw that barista wink at you,’</p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed. ‘It, er. Nothing, they just said we make a cute couple is all,’</p><p>Draco laughed, ‘A cute couple? Sorry, mate, I thought you were in there.’</p><p><em> What did that mean </em> ? <em> Was Harry not already on a date with Draco, thus making them a cute couple </em>?</p><p>Obviously seeing his confusion, Draco continued. ‘I thought they might ask you out, idiot! They winked at you? Were you not looking?’</p><p>‘Oh. That. Yeah, I- er- I saw. Just not interested in them. I thought that was obvious.’</p><p>It was Draco’s turn to look confused now, but he shook his head, as if shaking the thoughts free from his mind. Harry had always admired that about Draco, his ability to adapt and evolve his own thoughts around a conversation, accepting information and changes at face value without objecting.</p><p>Although Harry knew this must mean that somewhere out there, in an alternate universe, there must have been a Draco Malfoy who was stubborn, mean, and so set in his ways that no one could talk him out of it. Mindsets like that lead to wars, or worse.</p><p>It was then that Harry noticed that the books he had spotted earlier were <em>textbooks</em>, and Draco was currently piling them, along with a tonne of flashcards, onto the table around their drinks.</p><p>‘What’s all this?’ Harry asked.</p><p>‘Oh, sorry.’ Draco looked up. ‘I assumed you’d want to go over chemistry over anything else? Since we’re both in that. Shit, sorry, you wanted to just do our own stuff didn’t you?’</p><p>“His own stuff” was, decidedly, <em> not </em> what Harry had wanted to do, unless “his own stuff” included having an actual date with the gorgeous person in front of him. Was that really too much to ask? Was he just terrible at the art of asking people (Draco) out?</p><p>Sighing to himself, Harry gave a small smile. ‘No, chemistry is great. Good thing you brought all your stuff, I’ll need to share.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(3)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco were walking down the hill from the bus stop towards the high street. They were finally alone, finally not stuck revising for chemistry, finally not stuck singing karaoke badly. Finally, Harry hoped, heading towards this being an actual date.</p><p>Harry had had the plan to just take Draco for a relaxed walk around town, maybe dip into a few shops - there was a bookshop that Harry knew was Draco’s favourite - and maybe their hands would meet in the middle and brush up against each other. He’d decided that the other two attempts were too out there, and he needed to start with something else, something small to take off any pressure.</p><p>It had gone fairly well, they’d made it almost an hour of just walking around aimlessly, chatting about everything and nothing all at the same time, and the way that Draco occasionally bumped shoulders with Harry had set his heart racing.</p><p>Draco had spotted the bookshop and, like Harry had predictably known he would, dragged Harry inside to look at each and every single book currently in stock. At least that’s what it felt like as Harry followed along behind him, not that he was going to complain.</p><p>They had been in the shop for almost half an hour, and Draco had picked up three books, by the time they ran into him.</p><p>‘No way, Draco Malfoy!’</p><p>‘Liam MacKenzie, as I live and breathe.’</p><p>Draco strode towards a (very tall, very broad, very handsome) man at the other end of the aisle they were currently in, and tackled him into a hug. Both of them were grinning wildly, Harry was not.</p><p>‘No need to say it like that, you’re acting like I died!’</p><p>‘Oh hardly, don’t be such a drama queen!’ They were laughing together now, Harry felt sick.</p><p>Who was this “Liam”? And why was he interrupting Harry’s date with Draco? Who did he think he was, waltzing in here, all tall, dark and handsome, and hugging Draco like <em> they </em> were the ones on a date?</p><p><em> Oh god </em>, had Liam and Draco been out before? Had Liam orchestrated this to win Draco back somehow? How could Harry compete with that?</p><p>Harry cleared his throat behind them and Draco looked over his shoulder at him, mouth still open in a wide smile that hadn’t been for Harry. ‘I’ve just remembered I had to meet Ron for a… thing. So. Um, see you I guess. Nice to meet you, Liam.’</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched Harry leave with a faint ‘<em> See you in Monday’s lecture, Harry </em>!’ that he didn’t think Harry had heard. It was odd, Harry had said that he was free the whole day and wanted to spend some time with Draco, where had this mystery “thing” come from? Was he just trying to get away from him?</p><p>Mentioning this to Liam had only resulted in a confusing ‘<em> Dude, he’s obviously mooning over you, he must’ve been jealous </em> ,’ which hadn’t helped <em> at all </em>. And besides, Liam was an old family friend, no need for Harry to get jealous over nothing. Not that Draco was exactly sure of a reason Harry could have been jealous to begin with.</p><p>‘What, Harry? No way, we’ve been friends forever. I think I’d know if he fancied anyone, let alone me.’</p><p>Liam had just fixed Draco with a knowing look and said ‘Sure, Drake, sure.’</p><p>But Draco would know if Harry, one of his best friends since they’d met when they were eleven, fancied anyone, let alone him. Right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(4)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Judging by the obvious fail of the previous date attempt, Harry had reverted back to Plan A: Invite Him Out For A Drink. It really hadn’t gone too badly last time, there had just been a bit of miscommunication over the karaoke, them being joined by the majority of their year, and then Harry losing Draco in the crowd of drunk students, so Harry felt it was a pretty safe bet to try his hand at it again.</p><p>Double checking for karaoke nights at every pub in the city, Harry managed to find an evening where none of them had <em> any </em>event on, let alone karaoke. The evening would be golden and Harry would finally get to have his date with Draco; of that, he was absolutely determined.</p><p>In fact, Harry was in the middle of deciding between a green shirt (that just so happened to match his eyes) to put over a plain black t-shirt in an attempt at smart/casual, and just going for his classic oversized band t-shirt and his godfather’s old leather jacket, when his phone rang. <em> Draco </em>.</p><p>Harry leapt over the piles of other rejected clothing to answer it before it rang off, only to result in a rather breathless ‘Hello?’</p><p>‘Hi Harry… are you alright?’</p><p>‘Wha.. oh, erm, yeah. Fine.’ Harry cleared his throat and tried to not make his heavy breathing so obvious. ‘What’s up, are you running late?’</p><p>‘Oh, well. About that. It seems I’m ill.’</p><p>‘Ill? Are you alright?’</p><p>‘Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just highly contagious. So, erm, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to cancel.’</p><p>‘Oh.’ Was all Harry managed to say. Draco was going to have to cancel their date.</p><p>‘... but I’m really sorry, Harry. I was really looking forward to getting a drink,’ Draco was still talking to him, and Harry couldn’t deny that he did sound ill, <em> and </em> sorry.</p><p>‘It’s fine, Draco, honestly. I couldn’t decide which shirt to wear anyway,’ Harry gave a small, self-deprecating laugh. Draco joined in, but it sounded much more genuine than Harry’s ego could take at that moment.</p><p>‘What do you mean you couldn’t decide? You’ve got a t-shirt for every day of the year don’t you?’</p><p>‘Hey! I don’t have that many!’</p><p>‘Right,’ Draco drew out the vowels of the word. ‘Of course you don’t, Potter.’</p><p>‘Whatever. Do you want me to bring over some chicken soup or something?’</p><p>‘Chicken soup? What the hell are you talking about?’</p><p>‘It’s what they do in movies isn’t it? When friends or boyfriends get sick?’ Harry desperately hoped that Draco hadn’t noticed the way Harry had squeaked out the word “boyfriends”. Honestly, they had yet to have a successful attempt at a first date, Harry really shouldn’t be getting all giddy around the word boyfriend.</p><p>‘Oh! No, honestly it’s fine. It seems to be a flat thing as Blaise was ill all last week and Theo went down a few days before I did, so we can all look after each other. Besides, I’m highly contagious, right?’</p><p>Harry’s heart fell. ‘Right.’</p><p>‘I’ll be fine in a few days, promise!’</p><p>‘You’d better. Alright, see you, then.’</p><p>‘I’ll see you soon, H.’ The nickname Harry reserved only for Draco to use made his heart swell right back up again. ‘I really am sorry, I was looking forward to that drink.’</p><p>‘Yeah, me too, D. Maybe next time, hey?’</p><p>‘Of course. Love you, mate.’ Draco hung up the phone.</p><p>‘I’m in love with you, Draco.’ Harry whispered into the dead phone and his empty room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(5)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey, so. That film you told me about ages ago is out in cinemas now.’</p><p>‘Oh, really?’ Draco looked around at Harry, grey eyes wide in interest.</p><p>‘Yeah! Did you maybe wanna go see it?’</p><p>‘Oh ye-’</p><p>But Draco never got to finish whatever he had been about to say, as his flatmate Seamus bounded up to them and latched himself around Harry’s shoulders, closely followed by another flatmate, Dean.</p><p>‘What’s this? Group movie night? Count us all in, mates!’</p><p>‘Seamus wai-’ Harry began, but it was too late. Draco, Dean, and Seamus were already making plans to go and see the movie, and inviting the rest of their friends.</p><p>So much for a date.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Only a few days later, Harry found himself sandwiched between Ron and Draco and the rest of their friends, ready for the film, Draco had so desperately wanted to see, to start. His sitting next to Draco was the only consolation for this, yet again, <em> failed </em> date, and Harry thanked every deity he could think of that the room was dark and the near-constant blush of his cheeks wasn’t visible.</p><p>‘Hey,’ Draco whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry tried not to shiver at Draco’s breath tickling his ear.</p><p>‘Hey,’ Harry whispered back, looking over at Draco’s half-face in the darkness.</p><p>‘Thanks for suggesting this, I hardly even remember mentioning this film to you.’</p><p>‘Oh, well.’ Harry’s cheeks flushed again. ‘I guess I just have a good memory when it comes to you.’</p><p>‘I guess you do.’ Draco turned to look up at Harry. ‘Lucky me.’</p><p>Harry gave a smile that he hoped wasn’t too strangled.</p><p>Draco turned back around to settle into his seat before the film started and Harry tried to do the same, but one glance from Ron on the other side of him was enough to know that there was absolutely no hope of him being able to convincingly react whilst Draco was sat next to him.</p><p>The film started and everyone around him seemed to be enjoying it, enthralled by the action on-screen, but Harry couldn’t even tell you the name of the film, let alone what was happening in it. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of Draco’s arm pressed up against his in the way they were sitting, and the occasional bump of his knee against Harry’s as he shuffled around. It was nothing, really, but it was the most distracting thing in the world.</p><p>As action packed as it was, though, about three quarters of the way in, Draco fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>Harry could only suspect a late night studying in the library, but their different courses meant they couldn’t study together most of the time. Draco had been yawning profusely before they’d even sat down in the cinema, and for the first half of the film he had been leaning more and more into Harry’s side. It hadn’t taken long before Harry’s resolve had broken and he’d whispered over to Draco to just rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>‘Are you sure?’ Draco had asked him, grey eyes sparkling up at him in the darkness.</p><p>‘Of course, you’re obviously exhausted so just rest your head a while.’ Harry reached between them and lifted up the armrest between them, and lifted his arm up to put around Draco’s shoulder, ‘C’mere, D.’</p><p>Draco grinned and leaned over, nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck and bringing his hand up to grip onto the t-shirt Harry was wearing. It took all of Harry’s concentration to not bury his nose into the soft hair brushing against his cheek and take a deep breath of Draco’s citrusy shampoo.</p><p>Any friend would do it, right?</p><p>Of course, it didn’t take long until Harry could feel Draco’s breathing get slower, and hear tiny little snores coming up from him. The beautiful blond git had fallen asleep.</p><p>Harry tried desperately not to panic, glancing around to see if anyone had spotted his predicament. He glanced across Draco’s head to Seamus, who’d been sat on the other side of him. Seamus felt Harry’s gaze and turned to him, but when Seamus saw the situation Harry found himself in, he grinned and winked at him.</p><p>Great, Harry would never hear the end of this now.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>‘Mate, did we crash your date?’</p><p>‘Shut it, Seamus.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(6)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was getting really sick and tired of these mis-dates with Draco now. He’d tried no less than five times now, all with devastating failure and general awkwardness, as the boy he was in love with remained entirely oblivious to his attempts at wooing.</p><p>In a desperate, last-ditch attempt at wooing the boy he’d been in love with for a year now, Harry had invited Draco round to his dorm for pizza and another movie. He had also received multiple winks and nudges from all of their friends who, upon seeing Harry with his arm around Draco and Draco asleep on Harry’s shoulder on their last attempt, had realised they’d been date-crashing and had solemnly sworn to stay clear of the dorm for the entire evening.</p><p>Harry was determined for there to be no doubts in anyone’s mind that this would be a Romantic Evening. He had lit candles and tried to place them naturally around the room, and had made the pizza himself (although the edges were most likely to get singed in the oven if Harry had all responsibility, but he hoped Draco wouldn’t mind).</p><p>Right on time, Harry heard a knock at the door to his flat.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and smoothing down any creases that might have taken hold in his shirt, Harry walked over (un)calmly to open the door.</p><p>‘Harry, hey!’ Draco walked into the flat, brandishing a bottle of wine at Harry.</p><p>‘H-hey, come in!’ Harry cleared his throat and prayed that Draco hadn’t noticed the crack in it.</p><p>‘I brought wine!’ He brandished the bottle again and leaned over to give Harry a one-armed hug. Harry hugged him back, but turned his face away in the hopes that Draco wouldn’t catch sight of his blush.</p><p>‘Brill. I made up some pizzas, we just need to put them in the oven when we’re ready.’</p><p>‘Sounds good to me, H.’ Draco wandered out of the entrance and into the main room. He looked around the room, obviously spotting the dimmed lights and candles giving the room an obscenely romantic glow. Turning around slowly, Harry saw that Draco’s expression was now serious, and his eyes as wide as dinner plates.</p><p>‘Harry… was this a date?’</p><p>Harry froze. His heart stopped beating, his eyes were as wide as they could be, and the palms of his hands became horribly clammy.</p><p>‘Don’t freak out! I just want to know… if it was a date I’ve got a very important question.’</p><p>Harry willed himself to move, to look up at Draco. Drawn, as always, to those gorgeous grey eyes, Harry couldn’t help but notice the hints of worry he saw there, and the nervous way that Draco now held himself.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to sooth his own nerves, Harry nodded. ‘Yes. It was a date. Or, I’d like it to have been.’</p><p>Draco let out a huge breath that Harry hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding in. the relief flashing across his face was obvious even to Captain Oblivious Harry Potter, and the spark of hope that had ignited when he had seen Draco’s nerves grew into a much bigger flame.</p><p>‘I was really hoping you’d say that, H,’ Draco said, with a small smile at Harry.</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yeah. Otherwise what I’m about to say would’ve been very awkward.’</p><p>Harry felt his eyes widen into dinner plates. ‘What are you about to say?’</p><p>Draco’s small smile widened into a grin that stretched across his entire face. It was a very unique grin, one that most people never saw, and Harry was immensely grateful for the knowledge that it was one he saw almost every time he saw Draco.</p><p>‘Harry James Potter, would you please do me the honour of going on a date with me? A proper one; we’ll dress up nice, I’ll pick you up, we go for a fancy sit-down meal, I’ll drop you home and kiss you goodnight?’</p><p>‘Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you.’ Harry’s grin matched Draco’s, tooth for tooth. ‘I just have one condition.’</p><p>‘Anything.’</p><p>‘Don’t wait till you drop me home, to kiss me goodnight.’</p><p>It was Draco’s turn to have his eyes widened into dinner plates again, showing Harry plenty of iris to notice them darken considerably, and Harry knew his own eyes must have done the same.</p><p>Draco reached one hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, and Harry drew in a sharp breath at the sudden intimacy. The two boys moved together, holding each other in their arms, before closing the remaining gap between their lips.</p><p><em> Yes </em> , Harry thought, losing himself to the soft sensations of Draco’s lips against his, <em> this was the best condition to have </em>.</p><p>They never got around to watching the film Harry had picked out, and cold pizza is sometimes better than hot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>FIN</em> </b> <b>.</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I thoroughly enjoy writing this completely self-indulgent piece of fluff? yes<br/>did I also write this to procrastinate writing chapter 12 of my work 'let's not be too hasty'? also yes<br/>(I hope you enjoyed this &amp; if you haven't read LNBTH then check that out too! it'll be good eventually I promise!)<br/>I’ve added the ‘blink and you miss it they/them’ tag for the v brief barista in the coffee shop! I actually got the whole way through that lil one without mentioning any gender by pure coincidence and I just wanna say to JK: ITS NOT HARD BABE, ITS RLY HECKING EASY<br/>trans rights are human rights<br/>stay safe folks xoxoxoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>